hidamarisketchfandomcom-20200216-history
July 14: Cool and Comfy
'Episode Summary' The Strange Dream In a strange setting, Yuno finds herself in a maze, running from a maniacal red cloth chasing her! She does not know what is happening and why, and that causes her to trip over a small red statue of Yoshinoya in a maid outfit, smacking her nose on the ground. As she rises up in pain, the nightmarish abomination closes in on her. Yuno wakes up immediately as it gets it. It was only a dream... A Late Morning Yuno has apparently fallen asleep whilst doing some assignments/papers with the television on. Noticing the weather and the immediate time, she rushes to get ready for the day. She gives her little caterpillar a quick visit, asking it when it will turn into a butterfly, and scurries off for school. She stops at Miyako's door and wakes her up. To Yuno's surprise, Miyako did not wake up late due to studying, but rather sleeping for a solid twelve hours! Getting down to the first floor and relieved that they could make it to school on time (the perk for living close to the school), they find Hiro in the back of the apartments watering some herbs. Yuno misheard what Hiro comments about what she was doing and apparently misinterprets 'herbs' as 'harp'. We're Taking the Exams! Yuno is in class and is almost ready to take her first exam for one of her classes! ... except she finds that she has a knead-able eraser instead of an ordinary eraser. After getting the eraser ready, she receives the test and begins filling in her answers. Not long since starting the exam, she realizes that apparently all of her answers so far has been marked 'A'. Checking her answers, she still came up with all 'A's', and falls into despair, assuming that she has been doing the whole exam incorrectly. Yuno's next exam is for art... with the exam done by none-other-than Ms. Yoshinoya. It starts out strange with the first two questions about identifying historical figures, and even more questionable as the third asks for her to identify the Principal and his actual name. Of course, apparently no one in the class knows his name, and in unison all write down Moai. Following those initial questions, the exam slowly morphs into a survey, as noted by Yuno. Starting out with favorite artists, paintings, and sculptures, the later questions devolve to listing strengths of the students' beloved Yoshinoya-sensei (that question itself was for fifty points!). During these scenes, the Principal has been doing plenty of activities that are accompanied on his praise for the summer season. Yuno begins to doodle on some of the pictures on the exam when it appears as she has finished her exam. She notes that most other students sounded like they were drawing on their exams as well (it is an art class, after all). The temptation was hard to resist, Yuno thought; the temptation even spread to Yoshinoya, who then proceeds to doodle on the chalkboard. The bell rings and Yoshinoya tells the students that their exams were over as it concludes the end of their semester. The student with the lowest grade on the exam, she notes, will have their paper shamefully displayed outside of the school gates. The students are outright furious, and to their satisfaction the Principal comes to their room to scold Yoshinoya on their antics. After dismissal, Yuno goes up to Miyako by the classroom windows and asks how she fared on the exam, which the blonde nonchalantly tells Yuno of her poor performance due to her plans of summer distracting her. The Summer at the Hidamari Apartments Miyako is on the roof of the building, preparing herself to get a tan! A stray cat happens to be accompanying her, and they both sleep atop of the apartments. When Yuno comes knocking on Room 202, Miyako apparently awakens and flings herself down to the second story. At this time, she has tanned well; Yuno asks why Miyako had herself tanned, to which she responds by saying tans help one look healthy during the summer. Yuno sees something around Miyako's midriff and see a smudge. Wiping it off, it reveals an adorable little mark of a cat's paw. The two get going downstairs and talk about either summer scares (frights) or summer flights. Apparently, both girls had one or the other in-mind. Sae is busy making alien noises to a small blade-fan when the underclassmen come into Sae's room unannounced, completely embarrassing Sae as the guests either tried to tell Sae that what she was doing was normal or tried to stop laughing so hard. Sae scolds them for their intrusion, and while busy trying to hide her delight when the other two told her that they wanted to visit Sae for fun, Miyako sneaks into one of Sae's drawers. In it were old manuscripts Sae had worked on. As Miyako begins reading aloud whatever she was reading, Sae tries to get her to stop (with futility), and Yuno on the side gets herself some old stories to read (aloud). All of excitement only adds to the feeling of heat, and thus Sae brings up the desire to get to a pool. Pool Party!! Yuno seems terrified on going to the pool, which the others ask why. Since Yuno is a saw (no, actually, hammer - She cannot swim), Miyako brings out her inflatable pool for use on the apartment property. Why did Miyako have an inflatable pool lying around? Turns out, her parents gave it to her in case her apartment lacked a tub for bathing. Sae provides Miyako a bathing suit as the blonde only had a school swimsuit. The provided swimsuit consisted of a bikini bottom and a shirt, as apparently Sae did not want the well-endowed Miyako to complain that the top was too tight... and things got awkward as Sae and Yuno realized what they were talking about. As the girls get the pool ready, Yuno was tasked to inflating the pool. No one ever told her that they had a manual pump to inflate the pool, and so Yuno tried inflating it with the power of Yuno's lungs. The task was involuntarily switched to Miyako's, who remarked that she would be content with having a resume containing mastery of pumping an inflatable pool with a manual pool pump. She is such an expert. Getting into Hiro's room, the three girls stumbled upon one of Hiro's weight-loss antics: this time, a sauna in the middle of summer with a hotpot. They asked Hiro to join them, but they then decided to go without her. They begin splashing around the pool for some time before losing interest, and they eventually rejoin Hiro to have nabe as lunch. As they sat for a meal, they touched briefly on their favorite nabes and titles of authority over nabe (of all things). Eventually... no one was able to bear the heat inside Hiro's room, and they all rushed outside to the pool (yes, Hiro changed to a swimsuit of her own). As they lay on their backs in the wading pool, they discussed prime bodies of water for enjoying the beach and such food around. Yuno takes this time to bring up her dream her had earlier. Time to End the Day... and Mr. Worm Yuno takes a refreshing bath with an ocean-scent, remembering of her bizarre dream. Leaving for bed, she then noticed that Mr. Worm appears to be hatching from its cocoon. Everyone later gathers around the scene, and they all bear witness to Mr. Worm... as... Mr. Moth. They all panic at the moment, allowing for the newly-winged insect to fly away from an open window. 'Episode Quotes' 'Episode Gallery' 'Episode Trivia' Category:Incomplete Category:Season One Episode